The Demon Brothers
by K.K Kitten
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is you average demon slayer...or is he? After loseing against a powerful werewolf, he's kidnapped by another demon.What will Ichigo do when he's left with a choice; His friends,family,a normal life, or his demon lover, Shirosaki? YAOI
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Slayer

A/N: ello thar again, people 8'3

Instead of working on Algebra 1, Social Studies, and Language Arts work, I got this little idea. 8'3 It kinda took forever to write because I couldn't let my teachers see. . Then they be like "put it away blahblahBLAH" . Then I couldn't work on it and be like ":o OH NOS!"

AHEM. sorry. XD I have these little random moments. c'8

ANYWAY, I do have to this, I wanna...Hmm... 'dedicate' (my be be the right word) this to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo 83 She's inspired me a lot, and I got excited. c8 So thank you, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo! 8D

Diclaimer: I don't own bleach, only my OC Ratio who will appear once in a while.

Rating may go up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Demon Slayer<p>

* * *

><p>Far, Far away, in the middle of Nowhere, stood a small village. Okay, maybe it wasn't so small after all. A large brown sign stood at the start of a long dirt road that led down to the village. Big letters were engraved on the front;<p>

**WELCOME TO**

**THE SOUL SOCIETY**

An orange-haired boy wobbled up to the sign, momentarily resting against it. He looked no older than 18, maybe 17, with bright orange hair. He was clutching at his shoulder, dark crimson liquid trickling down, staining the tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt. You could make out long, deep gashes underneath the torn fabric. He stopped abruptly when a loud, hungry howl sounded just behind him. "I can't let it in the village!" He whispered. Letting go of his limp arm, he reached behind him and pulled a long, black katana. It was about as long as his arm, a single black chain dangling from the end. Just then, a large wolf-like creature crashed out from the dirt.

"You damn werewolves are so fucking annoying," the orange-haired teen spat, slashing out with his sword. _This has gone on long enought.._He thought. He had a deep bite mark on his left leg,. On the right the flesh was torn badly where the wolf had grabbed and drug him across the ground. He was slowing down tremendously, panting, and the wolf could tell this. It jumped and zigzaged around, making the teen slighty confused as he blindly lashed out. "Damn you," He whispered.

Finding an opening, the werewolf lunged forward. It caught the teen on the shoulders, knocking him to the ground, pinning him there. The sword went flying from his hand, clattering against the dirt just above his head. The werewolf howled with laughter.

"_**And you're supposed to be Master's son!Pathetic!**_"

The male noticably cringed at the words."S-Shut up, you fucking demon!" _Why...? Why can't they leave me alone? _The demon sighed. "_**Either way, if Master wishes to have you back alive, if he believes in you, then I shall to.**_" The werewolf then closed his eyes.

"_**Listen to my voice,"**_ It whispered into the males mind. _**" Don't move, or you'll die."**_ The teen's body went limp as he stared up a the werewolf with blank, empty eyes. It reached a clawed paw forward, but was suddenly stopped by a new voice.

"That's enough."

The werewolf whipped it's head around, eyes wide. _**"L-Lord Shirosaki!"**_

There, standing just behind the werewolf stood an albino with snowy white hair. He wore a tight-filling white shihakusho with a cape freely flowing behind him. White combat boots made a clacking sound against the gravel as he neared the limp form of the teen. the werewolf backed away, head bowed, as the newcomer looked down with curosity at the other. He bent down and gently lifted the orange-haired teen bridal style. "Now, Ratio, let's hurry. Open a portal before any demon slayers find us."

The werewolf nodded, suddenly shifting form. Losing the wolf-ish features, there now stood a short albino male. He had shoulder-length green hair, a white scarf tighly wrapped around his throat, along with black shackles on both wrists (though the chain was broken, now holding his arms together and whatnot). He raised a pale hind and sliced at the air, causing a black portal to form.

Just as they were about to step through, an angered call caused Shirosaki to sigh.

"Stop there,demons!"

Turning slowly, he caught glipse of deep red hair and black razen hair.

"Ah, it's nice ta see ya again,too, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia."

The red-haired male glared at the demon Lord. "Where are you going with Ichigo?" He demanded.

Shirosaki grinned. "Why, ta where he b'longs- Home." A look of confusion snaked across both demon slayers faces. "What do you mean?" Rukia asked hesitantly. The demon lord clacked his tounge. "Ya really are stupid, ain't ch'ya." He pointed to himself. "Me." He then pointed to the unconscious male in his arms. "Ichigo." Finally to the portal. "Going home. in other words, Ichigo's part demon as well."

* * *

><p>And...that's the end of chapter one 8'3<p>

I know it was short, sorry. But I _promise_ the next will be longer. 83

not sure where I'm takin' it yet. BUT HEY.

I'll be working on the other stoires as well after I ...er... do my homework! Yeah

Shiro: You mean when you stop stalking Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah, that's all you been doing lately. Seesh, you even got yelled at by the teacher because instead of doing your homework the other day, you were reading Unexpected Existence...

Me: O.O *slaps both* Shhh! they don't need to know that!

Both: Well it's ture-

Me: SHUT UP!SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!

Both: o.o"

Me: Gosh, that was close .-.' Anyway, review please? |D


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

A/N: Bleah, Got school tomorrow. . I still have homework and a Spanish test to study for, meah, but I realllly don't feel like doing it. x3

I think I made the plot bunnies mad. e.e * Looks at long line *

ANYWAY, heres Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I dun own Bleach, only Ratio~

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Welcome to Hell<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji stared at the albino demon lord before them as if he'd just slapped them. There was a tense, long scilence was drawn on. Rukia was the first to speak up, taking a small step forward. "N-No! You're wrong! There's no way Ichigo could be a demon! h-He hates them! If he were one, we'd know, then we..we could-"<p>

She was cut off as Shirosaki cackled, squinting his right eye. "Could have waht? Killed him?" "No! We'd-" Shirosaki grinned, once again cutting the raven-haired girl off. "He's just another demon to the Soul Society. Just another low, filthy, disgusting monster to be disposed of." The demon purposly drew out his sentence.

"No," Renji whispered, drawing his sword and slowly walking forward. "You're lying..Lying...Lying...LYING!" With each word he walked faster until he broke into a run, swing his sword to the side, ready to lash out. Just as he was about to strike, another sword blocked his, the sound of metal clashing ringing throught the air. Shirosaki continued to grin. "Thank you, Ratio."

Said male nodded slightly, struggling to keep the red-head back. "You're strong, i'll give you that," the albino commented, glaring at Renji, who glared back. rocking back on the heels of his feet slightly, Ratio forced all his wait forward, pressing down his sword on Renji's. The male grunted and back off. there was a slight growling humming sound that vibrated through the air, and shirosaki sighted. " 'M afraid this meetin' will be cut short. Father can be so impatient sometimes." He turned and begun walked to the back rip in the air. "W-wait! You're not going anywhere!"

Ichigo's hand twitched slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the albino. Without turning, he called back to the green-haired male. "Ratio! Let's go, we're leavin'. " He walked forward, the darknes seeming to eat him. Ratio hopped backwards a few times before sharply turning and disappearing after his master.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark.<p>

Ichigo couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down.

But there was one thing he did know.

Pain. There was pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Groaning, Ichigo stirred, finally regaining his conscious. slwoly blinking chocolate brown eyes open, he took in his surroundings.

The only light sorce that was avaible were brightly lit torches resting on the walls out side Ichigo's 'room'.There were three walls inside his 'room', each pitch black in color. A sliding bar door was at the front, a small barred window at the back. With a curse, Ichigo realized he was locked somewhere in a cell. He slowly sood, his legs wobbling and shaking slightly. He heard chains rattle with his movement, and realized there was a thick black metal collar resting tightly round his neck, which was connected to the wall. sighing, he made his way to the cell door, which took up all the length of the chain. Looking out, Ichigo noticed not one other person (or demon) were in any other cells as he could see.

Finding nothing of interest, the ornage haired male backed up. His breath completely left him and his eyes grew the slize of dinner plates when he backed up into something, fear getting the best of him. He could _feel_ the..._thing _grin. Rushing forward, he whipped around to confront the same albino from before.

"'Ello, abiou."

Shirosaki's distored voice echoed off the prison walls, sending a shiver of fear down Ichigo's spine. "W-What do you want?" the question seemed to humor the pale skinned demon, and his smile got larger. "Many things, abiou, many things." at this point Ichigo was glancing widly around. _I gotta find a way out!_

Shirosaki laughed harshly. "There is no way out, abiou." Ichigo glared at the albino, he continued to grin. "Welcome ta hell, abiou." The demon faded, leaving only a fit ouf laughing behind, sending another shiver down Ichigo's spine. He slid down against the back wall, breathing slowly in a futile attempt to slow his racing heart.

The demons words echoed in his ear, that manic grin scared into his memory.

_**Welcome to hell,abiou...**_

* * *

><p>okay, maybe this one was short, sorry. x3 But it's, like, 7 PM here and I still have homework to do. After I get this up, i'll probably go off and write another chapter and post it up before I stop for tonight. x3 I'm also working on my other stories. SO YEAH.<p>

Review, please? c'8


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/N: Okay, let's just start by saying I sorry? .-.

I know my stories have been short lately. DX I been trying to make them longer, but they just get shorter. :c I thank Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for helping me out. 3 Once in a while I have these.. moment, should I say, that I can't stay on task. I also hate being straight to the point in my storries, but my storries reflect my personalilty, so it's kinda hard to make it mysterious. x3

I'm going to take up on mist shadow's suggestion and have my stories beta. My computer doesn't have spell check, and some of the keys are broken, so I often make mistakes without realizing. Neah, and being sick now is causing my brain to stop and be reallly slow. e.e But all in all, thank you for the advice and thank you hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for helping me out. c8

Okay, I've tried many, many different starts for this chapter. .-. I been trying to do everything everyone has said, but IDK. Let's just hope this is good enough. .-."

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only Ratio

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane<p>

* * *

><p>"A-Are you sure you want to do this? Y-You know you could get lost forever! " Ratio asked, staring nervously at his master.<p>

Ever since Ichigo had gotten hear a week ago, Shirosaki had been restless. His usual mischievous grin and bright eyes were now reduced to a questioning frown. His eyes seem to sink in, the black completely overwhelmed gold. Bags formed under his eyes, the tail-tell sign of lack of sleep. Ratio was worried, but he dare not question his master about it.

Shirosaki sighed. After a moment, he finally responded. "...Yes, Ratio, I'm sure. i... I need some answers..." He looked up at the green-haired boy, sadness in his inverted eyes. Ratio flinched. _Sadness that doesn't belong..._ He thought. Sighing he said. "A-Alright."

Shirosaki gave a short smile. Taking a deep breath, Ratio put his hand right infront of the demon lord's face, and, closeing his eyes, begun to mutter incomprehensible words to himself. A matter of seconds later, Shirosaki slumped forward in his chair. Head hanging low, white locks dangling, hading his face. _Good luck, Master Shirosaki. I hope what you find was worth it..._ Ratio thought.

* * *

><p><em>It was a brutal Winter day; a vicious snowstorm whipped and lashed around outside, but this didn't seem to stop anyone. Oh, no; kids danced and sang in the snow. Some got together and engaged in a snowball fight. Parents were rushing to do last minute shopping, different goods tucked under their arms as they raced to get ready. It was obvious it was Christmas Eve. A little ways down town stood a small clinic. Outside were two small figures, rolling around in the on height, they seemed to be no more than six and seven. The figure on top was clearly older. He was completely white and blended in well with the snow. He had black sclera and golden iris, along with a lopsided grin. "Got you again, Abiou!" He said cheerfully. The form underneath him continued to wiggle around. He had bright orange hair, which was covered in snow, making it look like a bag of flour was dumped on the poor boy's head. "N-No f-f-air, S-S-Shiro!" He whined, teeth chattering from the cold. The albino tilted his head to the side and observed the other; He was shivering violently, eyes half closed. He stopped moving, eyes slowly closing. The albino begun to panic. " I-Ichi? Ichigo! D-don't g-g-g-go to sleep!" The albino begun to frantically shake the other. He quickly picked up unresponsive boy, half carrying, half dragging him inside. <em>

**The rest of the memory was a blur, and Shirosaki couldn't make it out. after a few minutes, a new memory crossed his vision.**

_It was raining this time. Everything under the clouds were completely drenched was it down poured, the rain coming down in sheets. A young man who looked about 14 was hunched over a gave, orange hair stuck like glue to the side of his face, dulling the lustrous color. _

_**Ichigo..? **_**Shirosaki thought.**

_Another form walked forward and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. It was an older version of Shirosaki. He was looking down at Ichigo with heavy sad eyes. " We should go now, Ichigo." The albino spoke quietly, but he was sure Ichigo could hear him, even over the roar of the rain. Said teen nodded his head slowly before standing slowly. Shirosaki stepped forward and hugged Ichigo, resting his head on his _(Ichigo's) _shoulder. " I'm sorry, Ichigo." He whispered. Ichigo simply hugged back in reply, burying his face in the albino's neck. "I miss her, shiro. I miss her." Shirosaki nodded slowly, rubbing the other's back before lightly giving him a kiss to the head. " Let's go."_

**The images shifted again.**

_Ichigo sighed as he shifted in a large bed, nuzzling closer to Shirosaki, both looking to be about 16 and 17. The orange-haired male still had on a white t-shirt and tight blue jeans, too lazy to change from the previous day's partying. Shirosaki tugged the sleeping teen closer by his waist, softly running a hand through the other's fluorescent hair." I love you," he murmured, smiling slightly._

**As quickly as that memory came, it left, yet again replaced by another. However, this one went by as a blur, and Shirosaki couldn't focus on it. He could have sword he say the form of a demon of some sort, but he wasn't entirely sure. Once again, another memory crossed his path.**

_It was raining again. Ichigo was clutching desperatly at something- No, someone- and sobbing. Getting a closer look, it was an all-too-familiar person; Shirosaki. His eyes were wide open, dull and glazed over. in the middle of his chest was a rather large whole, almost like he was stabbed with a rather large butcher knife. Blood stained the white trench cloak he wore, along with his face and Ichigo's hands. " Shiro, please!" Ichigo wailed. " You...You said you'd never leave!" No matter how badly Ichigo wanted the albino back, it was clear he wasn't. a hand rested on his shoulder, but Ichigo instantly shrugged it off, burying his face into the dead albino's chest. " Please...Shiro, please. come...Come back to me, come home with me," He whispered._

**Before Any other memory could reveal itself, shirosaki was suddenly pulled into reality, away from the forgotten memories.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Shirosaki woke, he was completely shocked by what he saw.<em> No wonder Ichigo seemed important! <em>He thought. _He..We're...?_

"Lord Shirosaki!"

The desperate call of a voice startled the albino. Snapping his gaze up, he saw a rather worried looking Ratio. "R-Ratio?" The green-haired male relaxed. " It seems you're okay. That's good," He said, looking back at Shirosaki. "So...did you find anything." Shirosaki nodded slowly. "Yes, Ratio. I thank you. God," He whispered. "You don't know how thankful I am." Before Ratio could ask or say anything, Shirosaki was off and out the door, white cape fluttering fiercely behind him.

A/N: So...was it better than before? e.e I tried to make it longer, but I'm really tired and have a huge headache, so I can't really focus right now. I tried using better words, too. xD I thank Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo again for the idea help and whatnot~

So, anyway, what do you think?


End file.
